


DM

by bynoru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 3am thoughts, Bobby - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hanbin - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, dong was mentioned only, donghyuk - Freeform, im ok, who doesnt dm hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynoru/pseuds/bynoru
Summary: “you have shared a fare enough amount of sweet to funny messages for almost two years it's time to pay back i guess,, and for the record.. i like you too”





	DM

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed; read at your own risk; written at 3am, pls understand

ㅇㅅㅇ

two years. you have been sending him even the most annoying dms knowing he wont respond to an unknown person. you think you have sent him every word that could come out of your mouth. from the most sincere unto the click bait messages. you even think he has your messages on ignore because you know you've been annoying for the past years.

then again today like what you do everyday, you sent him a simple “have a great day” then continued your day. later that day you got a notif of his post. it was a simple picture of the sky with the caption “i had a great day thanks to you” your heart skipped a beat but then you read the comments saying that maybe he has been hiding a special someone. you let it pass by and brushed the thought off.

you've been too attached to him but you know he also has a private life and you respect that too much. but you have been feeling down since you've read those comments. you know you have no rights to confirm anything to him so like everyday you sent him a message saying “be happy, i like you”. turned off your phone then left home.

^ㅅ^

hanbin is an idol that is also a leader of the group iKON. he isn't as active as his members on his sns but for the past year he's been seeing a familiar name on his messages. at first he thought about testing how long will this certain person keep on sending him messages but then it continued and it has been two years now. he somehow became attached to this unknown person. one time he got too curious of the person who's been continuously sending him messages so he searched her username, he looked at i and he found out she was about to go to their fansign later today. he was about to exit the app when he suddenly got a notification of her message.

he didn't open the message but the preview showed “be happy, i like you.” he IS happy he got her message again. he then posted a selfie saying “i am happy” as a subtle reply to her.

hours,, she hasn't liked nor messaged him and he is about to go to his schedule for today and he knows he won't be able to take a glance of his phone.

ㅇㅅㅇ

you were excited of course, they have a fansign event today and you got very lucky to get picked. 

it isn't your first time to see them but it is your first time to be on a fansign. you weren't even a bit nervous but you thought your heart would explode when you opened your phone and found hanbin's post caption a direct reply to your dm. you calmed yourself and thought it was a very normal post and everybody can say they're happy not because someone told them to.

it took time for it to be your turn. you've bee watching hanbin from afar and it really looked like he was on a good mood and you were very thankful of that.

when your turn came you tried not to show your excitement in front of the members until bobby, he was right before hanbin who was last on the line. your hand started sweating and bobby laughed at it. he figured out you suddenly became nervous because hanbin is next so he whispered “he won't bite” to you. you laughed hard that made hanbin look at you. you smiled at him and proceeded in front of him.

“im--”  
“hye-eun” you stopped, shookt as ever.  
“h-how did you know?”  
“i overheard your conversation with bobby”  
“ah--”  
“and i have seen your messages”

all you wanted at the moment was to be eaten by any type of monster that could exist. 

“sorry you weren't supposed to read those"  
“it was sent in my inbox so why wasn't i supposed to see them”  
“this is embarrassing”  
“it's not, i have been used to it for almost two years i guess?”

you were there in front of him staring at hanbin shocked. 

“told you he doesn't bite but he have read a lot” bobby laughed. but before you were able to reply, a staff told you your time is over. thankfully you were the last in line so no one other than bobby and donghyuk who was beside him that heard your conversation. maybe the staff too and that makes it more embarrassing.

^ㅅ^

the fansign started and hanbin was only looking for one person. 

“her turn will come don't stare too much oh please” bobby said when hanbin found her and was continuously staring at her. he said sorry to his hyung and focused on tha fan in front of him. it has been long but she hasn't come in front. he became anxious that she didn't win a slot on the sign but then she stood up walking straight front behind a few more fans. she was last in line and hanbin laughed a bit about it. he thought she might be tired of waiting for her turn.

she was with bobby and he overheard their conversation. she looked like she was nervous. hanbin was worried but she seemed to be at peace after bobby whispered to her something.

finally she is now in front of hanbin. he thought he didn't want to spoil anything but when she was introducing herself he interrupted her and accidentally spoke her name. he know he'd fuck up but he gathered himself and started talking with confidence in front of the girl he likes.

she was confused when she stood up and hanbin was shaking as well but bobby tapped his back and said he did well. he let out a sigh the watched hye-eun go back to her seat.

ㅇㅅㅇ

you went straight back home after the fansign. still inhaling the whole happening, you heard your phone's alert. some private account followed you. you didn't give much care then left your phone and started checking out stuff.

your phone once again rang and saw two messages from the acc that followed you:

one that says “it's me”  
and one that contains a picture of hanbin and bobby inside their car

you almost dropped your phone. you pinched your cheek and even questioned yourself if you were really awake, if this is really happening. it hurt. it's real.

^ㅅ^

“she hasn't replied hyuuuuung” hanbin complained to bobby. “does she think someone just catfished us????”

bobby laughed but it faded “what of she had a heart attack??”

“eyyy, it won't be that bad--” hanbin said but then he realized that could happen too.

“HYUUUUUNG IM GONNA CALL HER I DONT CARE SHE MIGHT DIE OUT THERE IF SHE HAD A HEART ATTACK”

ring ring ring

“hello------”  
“are you okay???? where are you??? you didn't have a heart attack right???? you're fine???? do you need to go to the hospital???” hanbin was almost out of breath but all he heard from hye-eun was a soft laugh. 

“maybe I'm the one who needs to go to the hospital hyung i think my heart just stopped” hanbin said. bobby just laughed then plugged his earphones on.

“i'm okay, what made you think i need to go to the hospital?” she asked.

“bobby hyung said you might have got a heart attack from my message thats why you weren't replying to me.”

“i was sinking in the thought of you messaging me and that selfie too.. i was even questioning if i'm still sane,, i mean why did you message me??” 

“you have shared a fare enough amount of sweet to funny messages for almost two years it's time to pay back i guess,, and for the record.. i like you too”


End file.
